End of an Age
by desinteresado
Summary: Legends rise, Legends fall, but in the end, one day we all have to realize, there are always people in higher places than us Highly AU crossover story mainly of Warhammer 40000, Halo and Mass Effect, with some original elements. Disclaimer on the prologue and more details on the inside. Rated M mostly for future Violent Content. First time story.


**DISCLAIMER**

 **All concepts, backgrounds, characters, settings and names from Warhammer 40.000, Halo and Mass Effect belong to their respective owners. These stories and its content are non-profit and all material that aren´t specifically described or marked as Original Content belong to their respective makers.**

 **Please, forgive any errors or inaccuracies in this story, as is my first time writing a crossover and a complex story.**

 **ORIGINAL CONTENT**

 **(Words that reference original content non-related to the above settings of Warhammer 40000, Halo and Mass Effect, be it setting, characters or similar)**

 **(Details will be explained in the story as it progresses)**

 **-The Loron.**

 **-The Ráos.**

 **-Ráos Adeno. (Original Character)**

 **-Ráos Kalet. (Original Character)**

 **-Loron Amías. (Original Character)**

He was Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways, as long as the mortal races dreamed and changes, he would exist. The most cunning of the pantheon of Chaos, he could control fates of innumerable beings, create unspeakable plans, and do so much more the other foolish Chaos Gods could, all within his visions and desires.

But something was wrong.

Khorne wanted only bloodshed, Slaanesh wanted only to appease its own desires and Nurgle wanted to spread his rot. But he was different in that he had vision.

Something was wrong. As far as he knew, he was the only one who had realize by now, but he had discovered the most horrid and impossible fact he could have ever found.

The Warp was becoming tranquil, like when the Old Ones and Necrontyr were dominant forces, before even he had existed in full consciousness. The Eye of Terror was, ever so slowly, becoming smaller and smaller by light-years, Imperial Year after Imperial Year.

Even the powers and influence of the Chaos Gods, and probably even other Warp Entities, has started to diminish, to the point that it started to do so continuously, but at a rate that one would not notice unless searching for it.

He is the Changer of Ways, a Chaos God!

Yet he could do nothing but observe as the undeniable demise of his Age was approaching, almost as if taunting those who were aware of it. He was, for the first time in its existence, unable to act in any way that would bring victory.

But, like the Anathema, he would not go down silently. Then an epiphany hit him.

He found were the energies of the Warp were going, but he found another problem. There were two points he could find. One was moving from far away, outside of the Warp even, into their space. The other one though, it was here, on this very galaxy.

Segmentum Pacificus. On a backwater world, devoid of any presence belonging to the main powers of the galaxy.

A Terra-sized ocean world with the only notable characteristic of having very primitive species of cephalopod aliens which were so meaningless that the Imperium of Man outright ignored them rather than waste resources and manpower on an Exterminatus or even colonization.

But why an anomaly, one that could end the Status Quo of the whole galaxy, chose this place if it is even sentient?

Then he realized. It was hiding. There was hope to end this.

Sadly, it was not to be so easy. He tried to reach out, first himself, then the daemons under his power. He could feel himself disappearing when he tried ending it, so he sent the daemons of all kinds, from Pink Horrors, to Lords of Change, in the hopes that one would end it. The Warp essence that made them was undone by the anomaly, even when they would number on the billions, maybe even more.

Then he realized, and then he grieved and almost cried out in despair. There was nothing any Warp related concept could do to stop it before it was too late.

His only hope was, as much it angered him, to bait the mortal races to destroy it. He needed to bait the Imperium, the Orks, the Eldar and the Tau. Even the Tyranids if need be. But the truth is that he could not accept another fact he knew after he himself failed.

Whatever anyone did, whoever did it, it did not matter.

It was probably already too late.

*At Kanu, ocean world in Segmentum Pacificus and center of the galactic anomaly.

15 times. 15 times the planet had danced around its sun since it was born from the egg-sacks of its mother. The only one who wasn´t a still born, it.

It was never known to be normal, it did not dream, it wasn´t able to reach into the Ocean of Lights where the souls of its father and mother had gone. Not exactly reach into the Ocean.

When the elders tried to teach it to do so, the Ocean went through it, into somewhere else the elders weren't aware of.

Since then it has started to mature and change. It started to dream of many lights, more that it could count; who became shades of violet as soon as they came close to it. Its body also started to change; it lost some of its tentacles and started to grow a shell over its head. The remaining tentacles, which were six, four behind it and two at its sides, started to change too. The two in its side actually, as they grew three smaller ones close to each other at the tips.

If it wasn't for the fact its personality hasn't changed a bit, it could not be recognized as one of its kin anymore.

On top of that, a few day-cycles ago, it did something its kin were never able to. It went outside the Ocean body´s and saw the Weightless Sea above. It could still remember how strange it was.

The truth, something told it something was wrong, like when the Ocean currents carry dead fish.

Then, five day-cycles ago, its elders told it that ´´The End Started´´. That other kin from other Oceans would reach into the Weightless Sea and end its kin experiences on this plane, sending them into the Ocean of Lights. That it would be alone.

It only could think of something. On how much it wished they were wrong.

 **There, it's the prologue of the story. Mostly setting the place for what will happen as foreshadowing.**

 **Also, do not worry; in a few chapters (chapter 7 or 10) it will start to go into active Crossover with Halo and later Mass Effect.**

 **Please review and ask what you want about the story.**

 **Thanks for reading to this point.**


End file.
